Peakstone Slope
Basic Information Peakstone Slopes are slanted black polished building blocks with a smooth slanted surface and a rocky textured underside as well as sides, fitting to common natural Peakstone blocks. Peakstone Slopes were introduced with Patch R36 on November 15th 2016. These blocks can be used for building purposes and decoration. How to obtain 2 of these Slopes can be made in a Processor from one block of black Peakstone each. No crafting recipe has to be unlocked for that. Simply carry blocks of Peakstone with you in your inventory and activate a Processor that has been placed into the world with right-click or "f" (as the default key) while pointing the cursor at the Processor. Then put the Peakstone blocks into the Processor with right-click on their icon, or drag & drop the stack/s with your left mouse button. These roof blocks cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. How to obtain Peakstone Peakstone can be found high up on Mountains, most often snowy ones. Rambeaus often spawn on Peakstone during daytime, and Arctic Mirus at night, so beware of this when building a home from Peakstone. Placing artificial lighting should prevent Creatures from spawning, even during the day. To mine (take) Peakstone, you will have to equip a Stone Mining Cell or an even better Power Cell. How to use Peakstone Slopes Peakstone Slopes can be used for building and decoration purposes by placing them into the game world. You can fully rotate Peakstone Slopes into all directions by pointing your cursor at them, then pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated block or item, so that all blocks of the same stack in the chosen quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. Peakstone Slopes can be picked up without the need to equip any Power Cells. Of course you won't be able to pick up such blocks on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, the respective claim owner or Adventure creator. Other than that, Peakstone Slopes can also be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers or the like. How to process Peakstone Slopes further Since the "Welcome" Update R43 on May 24th 2017, 1 inner or 2 outer corners blocks can be created by putting one block of Peakstone Slope into a Processor. No crafting recipe is required for this. Simply carry blocks of Peakstone Slopes with you in your inventory and activate a Processor that has been placed into the world with right-click or "f" (as the default key) while pointing the cursor at the Processor. Category:Slopes Category:Roofs Category:Processed Category:Processable